Revenge of the Black Knight
by shadowrider97
Summary: Previously New Cardfighters. Zane is a rising star in the world of Vanguard. He now must lead his team to victory in some of the greatest games ever. I hate writing summaries. They suck.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I want to make a couple things clear. When I refer to the rearguard I'll use R1-5. The mat will look like this.

R1 V R2

R3 R4 R5

I hope that makes things easier for everyone.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Ride 1:The Game Begins

Zane strolled lazily down the road, soaking in the sun. He felt a soft breeze blowing down the busy city street, cooling the warm rays. The seventeen year old boy wore a black, hoodless jacket that was opened at the front to reveal his white tee shirt. Jeans hung down over his tennis shoes. His long, messy black hair lay around his head, his bangs covering his coal eyes. Currently, he was searching for something to occupy his time. He hadn't lived in the city very long so he wasn't entirely sure what to do for fun anywhere. That is, until he glanced through the window of a shop on the corner and caught sight of a large crowd gathered inside. He tilted his head as he approached, wondering what was catching everyone's attention.

He found himself staring at the glass windows of a small card shop. Zane blinked before stepping through the sliding glass doors inside. The store was a moderately sized squared room, filled with tons of cards. Glass cases were erected all around the rectangular room to reveal the individual cards owned by the shop. In the corner of the room was a small counter with a door leading into the back rooms. On the opposite side of the room from where Zane had entered from were several tables with people of all ages sitting down in chairs. The majority of the crowd seemed to be gathered around one table in particular.

Seated there was a girl with long red hair braided down her back. Her green eyes watched her opponent calmly as she played. She wore a purple tee shirt underneath of a light blue hoodie, while a white skirt covered her thighs.

Across from her sat a silvered haired boy with blue eyes. He nervously watched the girl as she took her turn, obviously terrified. He had a simple blue polo shirt and jeans.

The girl smirked. "Now, I activate my Dragonic Descendant's ability! By counter blasting one and discarding three cards with Eradicator in their names, he can stand back up!" She did so. "Now, Descendant attacks your Vanguard!"

"Oh man... No guard," said the boy sadly.

"Checking the Twin Drive, first check... No trigger. Second check... No trigger."

"Damage check... No trigger. I lose," the boy sighed sadly and the girl began picking up her cards.

Zane tilted his head at them, wondering what was going on.

"They're playing Vanguard," informed a deep voice behind him. Zane glanced backwards and stared at a giant bald man with well trimmed beard. Chocolate brown eyes twinkled kindly on his face of darkened skin. He wore a long-sleeve white shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing his large muscles. It was untucked from his jeans. An apron covered his front. "It's a card game that's become immensely popular around the world. I'm Jonas, by the way. Welcome to Camelot's Cards."

"Zane. Zane Blackthorn. Nice to meet you."

The shop owner smiled. He nodded over towards the tables. "Do you want to play?"

Zane hesitated. "I don't have a deck."

The shop keeper threw back his head and bellowed out a laugh. "Don't worry about that! I have a few spare decks that you can borrow for your first match. You can play against Mark, over there in the corner. He's only using a trail deck as well." Jonas pointed towards a sneering boy in the corner with blonde hair and blue eyes. One look told Zane why so few people had gathered around him. He was entirely unpleasant.

Zane glanced towards the red haired girl who was setting up for her next match. "What about her?"

Jonas followed his gaze. "Who, Aria? Trust me, a beginner like you couldn't hope to beat her. She and her friends are some of the best in the shop. Even poor Grey didn't stand a chance." He motioned towards the silver haired boy that had been playing when Zane had walked in. "The kid only started a few days ago, but he's not half bad. He's got three times the skill he thinks he does. Anyways, do you want to play?"

Zane met his eyes and grinned happily. "Totally! I'd love to!"

Jonas met Zane's grin with one of his own. "Perfect! I'll find you a deck and you can get started." He turned towards the counter before he paused and turned back around. "I almost forgot. You probably don't know how to play."

"Actually," interrupted Zane as he glanced away. "I used to play a couple of years ago. I just don't have any cards anymore."

Jonas blinked at him. "Alright then, let me grab you deck." He moved behind the counter and withdrew a small black deck box. The Vanguard insignia was drawn on the front in red ink. He handed it to the boy and smiled. "Here you go. Have fun."

Zane took it in his hands and smiled, relishing the feeling of it. Slowly, he flipped open the top and lifted a card out to inspect it. As he recognized the unit, he felt his joyous grin grow even further.

Zane walked over towards the blonde boy and sat. He grinned happily at Mark as the other boy inspected him with a sneer. He turned towards the shop keeper and scoffed. "Really Jonas? You're sending me this loser? This guy won't even be enough of a challenge to make it worth my time!"

Zane felt his grin begin to fade. "So, you don't want to play me?"

Jonas smiled softly. "Just play the kid, Mark!"

Mark smirked. "Alright then, let's play. I'll just crush you and move on!" Instantly, Zane's excitement returned. They both laid their starting Vanguards on the field, face down, and began shuffling their decks. Placing them on their mats, they drew their first hands. "I'll return three cards."

"Two," said Zane as he placed them back. After they reshuffled, they placed their decks back. As their decks touched the mats, they closed their eyes. "Our spirits have just been transported to the planet Cray," whispered Zane to himself. Suddenly, Zane pictured the two of them standing in a valley of stone and rock. Moss and other plant life clung to the walls, while small clouds drifted through the sky. Beyond them floated what seemed like planets of various colors. They both reached forward to grasp their starting Vanguards.

"Stand up-" they began in synch, until Zane added, "-my-" to his chant. "-Vanguard!"

"Angelic Liberator!" Yelled Mark as a small figure appeared on his side of the field. It had blonde hair and blue-green eyes that were narrowed in determination. It wore a red and gold tunic with white trim while it gripped a short sword and a shield in its hands. A small gold halo floated over its head while white wings sprouted from its back.

"Crisis Revenger, Fritz!" Yelled Zane. On his side of the field, a boy in black armor with blue trim appeared. He had orange eyes and a crimson cape fluttering behind him. In each hand he wielded a massive black sword with veins of blue energy running along them, each blade as large as him.

"I'll go first," declared Mark. "Draw!"

(IH:6 - DMG:0 - V:Angelic Liberator - R:None)

"I ride Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth(PWR:8000)!" The angel glowed with energy while mist seemed to collect around it. When it vanished, the angel had been transformed into a man with long braided brown hair. Gold and red light armor covered him and reminded Zane of a lion. In his hands, he gripped a short, curved sword.

"Then I call Future Liberator, Llew(PWR:6000)(R4)!" Another boy appeared behind Gareth. He wore golden armor with no helmet to reveal his blonde hair and blue eyes. He wielded a short sword with blue lines running across it. At his feet ran a small red robotic dog. "I end my turn."

"Cool!" Said Zane happily. "Draw!"

(IH:6 - DMG:0 - V:Crisis Revenger, Fritz - R:None)

"I ride Black Sage Charon(PWR:8000)!" Fritz was enveloped in a dark cloud which cleared to reveal his new Vanguard. It was a child with long sliver hair and blue eyes. A black cloak hung over his frame while a black shirt and pants were revealed in the front. Grey gloves cover his hands while pieces of cloth rose from his head like thorns. He held a spell book in his arms.

"Then I'm calling Branbau Revenger to the rearguard(PWR:6000)(R4)!" Like Llew, Branbau appeared behind the Vanguard. It was a dog with orange eyes and a metal body colored blue and orange. Golden claws gleamed on its paws, a gold boomerang sat in its mouth, and gold spikes emerged from its shoulder blades. A red cape flew behind it.

"Now," said Zane with a grin. "Let's get this thing started. Branbau boosts Charon on an attack on your Vanguard(PWR:14000)!" Energy flowed out from the hound and into the sage as Charon fired a bolt of black lightning from his hands.

"No guard," replied Mark.

"Drive trigger check(IH:5)!" Zane flipped the top card of his deck, noticing a small yellow mark in the corner. "Critical trigger! All effects to Charon!"

"Damage trigger check," said Mark as he moved the top card into the damage zone. "No trigger. Second check... Stand trigger(DMG:2)." He frowned, angry at its current uselessness. He turned his glare upon the dark haired boy. "Lucky draw, but I'm still going to crush you! Stand and draw!"

(IH:5 - DMG:2(CB-0) - V:Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth - R:4:Future Liberator, Llew)

"I ride Zoigal Liberator(PWR:8000)!" Gareth transformed into a large white dog. It wore gold and white armor with blue stones handing from it like icicles.

"Then I call Little Liberator Marron(PWR:7000)(R1), Liberator of Silence, Gallatin(PWR:10000)(R2), and Pomerugal Liberator(PWR:7000)(R5)." To the left of the Vanguard appeared a boy with glasses, blue-green hair, blue eyes, and a white robe with blue and green designs. In his hand was a book. On the other side appeared a swordsman with spiked purple hair and a yellow blindfold. Behind the swordsman was a small brown dog with an Egyptian looking necklace.

"Get ready, Marron attacks your Vanguard! Since I have a Vanguard with Liberator in its name, Marron gains 3000 power(PWR:10000)."

"No guard." He watched as Marron released a bolt a blue lightning from his fingertips that exploded on Charon. "Damage trigger check... Draw trigger(DMG:1)! Charon gets 5000 power(13000) and I draw a card(IH:6)!" Zane place the card in the damage zone and drew.

"Now, Zoigal attacks with a boost from Llew(PWR:14000)! Since I have three rear guards besides Llew with Liberator in their names, Zoigal gains 3000 power and Llew gains 4000 for a grand total of 21000!"

"No guard." He winced slightly was the dog bounded forward and sunk its fangs into his Vanguard.

"Drive check(IH:2)... No trigger."

"Damage check... No trigger(DMG:2)."

"Finally, Gallatin attacks your Vanguard with a boost from Pomerugal(17000)."

"No guard." He watched as the swordsman ran forward and slashed the young mage. "Damage check... No trigger. (DMG:3)"

"I end my turn," said Mark triumphantly.

Zane grinned once again. "Alright! I stand and draw."

(IH:6 - DMG:3(CB-0) - V:Black Sage Charon - R:4:Branbau Revenger)

Zane lifted his arm, holding his arm high. "The left hand of the king protects the realm from the shadows! I ride the legendary Black Knight! Blaster Dark Revenger!" Charon was once again coated in darkness, clearing to reveal a warrior in black armor with green trim over a blue outfit. Slitted green eyes peered out from his helm as a deep red cape flowed around him. He held a large black sword with green lines of energy.

"When he rides or is called out onto the field, I can counter blast two cards to activate Blaster Dark's ability(CB-2). Doing so allows me to retire one of your front row rear guards. Goodbye Gallatin!" Blaster Dark vanished into the shadows before reappearing behind Gallatin. Silently, he slid his blade into the swordsman back, causing Gallatin to cry out in pain before vanishing. The Revenger moved quickly back to his own side.

"Now, with a boost from Branbau, Blaster Dark attacks... Marron(15000)!" He smirked slightly at the look of confusion on Mark's face. "Because I have less rear guards than you, Branbau gains another 4000 power(19000)."

"No guard," replied Mark as the Shadow Paladin ran forward to attack the mage. He moved the card into the drop zone.

"Drive trigger check(IH:6)... Heal trigger! I recover one damage(DMG:2)!" Zane lifted up one of the counter blasted cards and placed it into the drop zone. "I end my turn."

Mark glared at him. "Your luck has to run out at some point. Stand and draw."

(IH:3 - DMG:2(CB-0) - V:Zoigal Liberator - R:4/5:Future Liberator, Llew/Pomerugal Liberator)

Mark sneered. "You know, you can't win unless you attack the Vanguard. I'll show you how it's done. I ride Solitary Liberator, Gancelot(PWR:11000)!" When the light faded, a man riding a white Pegasus emerged. He wore gold armor and a black and red cape. Gray-brown hair stuck out from under his winged helmet. Diamonds glittered along his armor and he held a sword of glowing blue energy.

"Next, I call another Pomerugal Liberator to the rear guard(PWR:7000)(R3)! Now, Gancelot attacks your Vanguard with a boost from Llew(17000)! Since he's attacking my opponent's Vanguard, Gancelot gains 2000 power(19000)."

"No guard."

"Checking the Twin Drive, first check... Draw trigger! Power to my Vanguard and I draw. Second check... Critical trigger(IH:4)!" Mark grinned as the Liberator rode out and slashed Blaster Dark with his sword.

"Damage check, first check... No trigger. Second check... No trigger(DMG:4)."

"That's all for me," shrugged Mark.

Zane grinned happily. "Stand and draw!"

(IH:7 - DMG:4(CB-1) - V:Blaster Dark Revenger - R:4:Branbau Revenger)

"I ride Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom(PWR:11000)!" Blaster Dark was transformed into a warrior riding a black horse. He wore black armor with diamond spikes and a long red cape. Red eyes peered out from his helmet. He held an energy saber in his hand.

"With a boost from Branbau, Mordred attacks your Vanguard(17000)! Mordred's ability gives him an extra 2000 while Branbau's gives him 4000(23000)!"

"No guard." Mordred rode out and slashed Gancelot with his blade.

"Twin Drive, first check... No trigger. Second check... Critical trigger!" Zane felt a small frown at the edge of his mouth while Mark smirked.

"Damage check, first check... No trigger. Second check... No trigger.(DMG:4)"

"I end my turn."

Mark grinned evilly as he drew.

(IH:4 - DMG:4(CB-0) - V:Solitary Liberator, Gancelot - R:3/4/5:Pomerugal Liberator/Future Liberator, Llew/Pomerugal Liberator)

Mark sneered at Zane as he spoke. "I'll admit, you're not bad. But it's time we put you in your place, loser! Break Ride!"


	2. Chapter 2

First off, I feel I need to make a declaration. I reread the last chapter recently and came to one conclusion. It sucked. Badly. So, I've been doing some reading from other stories to try and pick up a few things. After doing so, I decided to make some changes to my writing style in this. Tell me how it goes. Also, I made a couple of mistakes with my math and realized I'm a card behind in both of their hands.

_Things happening on the field._

**Stats and other things occurring in the game itself.**

Thank you for reading!

_**Ride 2: Break Ride**_

**(Zane**

**Hand-9**

**Front Row:Empty/Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom/Empty**

**Back Row: Empty/Branbau Revenger/Empty **

**Damage-4:Koilbau Revenger[F]/Freezing Revenger[U]/Transient Revenger, Masquerade[U]/Venomous Breath Dragon[U])**

**(Mark**

**Hand-5**

**Front Row: Empty/Solitary Liberator, Gancelot/Empty**

**Back Row: Pomerugal Liberator/Future Liberator, Llew/Pomerugal Liberator**

**Damage-4:Fortune Liberator[U]/Zoom Down Eagle[U]/Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth[U]/Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion[U])**

"Break Ride!" Yelled Mark loudly as he slammed a card down onto the mat. "Fly, Dignified Gold Dragon!"

_Gancelot burst into a pillar of light that speared into the heavens. Slowly, the pillar shrunk to reveal a massive green dragon with veins of gold flowing over its skin. In each hand it held a curved dagger, or a least it would be a dagger to the monstrous beast. The blades were each half the size of a grown man._

**(Dignified Gold Dragon-3:10000)**

"Break Ride skill! My Vanguard gains 10000 power and I give 5000 power to three Rear Guards. That means both of my Pomerugals along with Llew are all getting a boost."

_The dragon released a terrifying roar as light consumed its body, granting it strength. Behind him, all of his allies were doing the same, though on a much smaller level._

**(10000+10000=20000)**

**(7000+5000=12000)**

**(6000+5000=11000)**

"Next, I call Zoigal Liberator to the rear guard, along with Blaster Blade Liberator!"

_To the left of the dragon appeared a clone of Mark's earlier Vanguard, its white fur blowing in the wind. At his Vanguard's right appeared a warrior with white and gold armor and a long flowing cape. Red eyes stared out from under his helm as he planted his large blade upon the ground._

**(Zoigal Liberator-2:8000)**

**(Blaster Blade Liberator-2:9000)**

At the counter, Jonas smirked. "I thought as much," he said quietly as he inspected the match.

Grey looked up from where he had been transfixed by the match. "What do you mean? You knew that kid was going to lose?" He asked nervously.

Jonas chuckled and shook his head. "Just the opposite actually. I knew with just one glance that that kid knew his way around a cardfight. He seems... Familiar somehow, I just can't seem to place it."

Grey looked back at the game. "But the guy is losing! Just look at the field!"

"You're looking too hard at the field," interrupted a voice from behind. The pair turned to face Aria as she moved forward. "You have the same problem that Mark does. You're looking so hard at what's right in front of you that you miss the whole picture. Just look at the kid! Does that look like the face of a loser?" They followed her gaze to look into the calm grin placed on Zane's face. He was completely calm in the face of the storm, a fact that Grey took in with surprise and Jonas with a small smile, pleased that he was correct in his initial inspection.

Mark smirked at Zane. "Now then, let's finish this! Zoigal attacks with a boost from Pomerugal! His ability gives him an extra 3000 power."

**(8000+3000+12000=23000)**

"No guard," replied Zane calmly and with his usual careless grin.

_The dog growled and bounded forward as it sucked in energy from its smaller comrade. It leapt forwards and raked its claws against the dark rider before rushing back to its own side._

"Damage trigger check." All looked towards the card and waited for the flash that announced the presence of a trigger, but none came. "No trigger."

**(Black Sage Charon:1-No trigger)**

"Now, for my ultimate technique; Gold Rising! Gold Dragon attacks with a boost from Llew! Their abilities give my Vanguard an extra 5000 power, and Llew gets 4000!"

**(20000+5000+11000+4000=40000)**

"I guard!" Yelled out Zane with another grin."Awaking Revenger, Healing Revenger, and two Grim Revengers!"

**(11000+10000 ****shield[x4]=51000)**

"What?!" Exclaimed Mark in shock while Grey felt his jaw drop.

"You see, he's planned for that move since the start of this fight," Aria informed the shopkeeper and the boy calmly. "Between the time he looked at the deck and the time he sat down, he'd managed to formulate a strategy based around the Shadow Paladins strengths, which is why he's only been riding, not calling. Many Revengers require having less Rear Guards than your opponent, which means that as long as he doesn't call any units he can activate their abilities while building up his own hand. After he saw the deck Mark was using, he modified his strategy to effectively counter him."

"What do you mean?" Asked Grey as he turned back to the match and realized that Aria was right.

"Gold Paladins, like most clans, have their strength as their greatest weakness," explained Jonas. "For example, Pale Moon and Genesis units gain power from the Soul, so they have many cards capable of Soul Charging. However, doing so forces you to run the risk of Soul Charging valuable cards such as triggers. In the case of Gold Paladins, their strength is drawn from the Rear Guard, which means that if Rear Guard units are destroyed they have to deplete their hands to restore them. Or superior call them, but none of the cards in the Liberator of the Sanctuary trial deck have that ability. That was why Zane had Blaster Dark attack Marron instead of the Vanguard." Grey considered the point before nodding in understanding. The trio turned their attention back to the match.

"Black Sage Charon, Freezing Revenger, and Transient Revenger, Masquerade will guard!" Called out Zane as he threw the cards down onto the field to stop Blaster Blade's attack. If Mark had gotten a trigger in his Twin Drive check things would have ended differently. Fortunately, he hadn't.

_The mighty swordsman charged forth with the energy he had received from the dog behind him._

**(9000+12000=21000)**

_Just as it seemed that he would strike, the figures of Zane's earlier Vanguard appeared alongside the form of a man with spiked black armor with blue lines running along its surface and a red cape hanging over his shoulders, and a white haired man in a cloth suit with chains of energy swirling around him._

**(11000+5000 shield[x3]=26000)**

_The swordsman carved his way through them to strike at the black rider, only to feel his speed dulled with exhaustion. His blade was easily blocked and he was forced to retreat towards his own side._

Mark felt a growl forming inside of his throat. "In that case, I end my turn."

**(Mark**

**Hand-4**

**Front Row: Zoigal Liberator/Dignified Gold Dragon/Blaster Blade Liberator**

**Back Row: Pomerugal Liberator/Future Liberator, Llew/Pomerugal Liberator**

**Damage-4:****Fortune Liberator[U]/Zoom Down Eagle[U]/Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth[U]/Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion[U])**

"I stand and draw!" Called out Zane happily.

**(Zane**

**Hand-3**

**Front Row:Empty/Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom/Empty**

**Back Row: Empty/Branbau Revenger/Empty **

**Damage-4:Koilbau Revenger[F]/Freezing Revenger[U]/Transient Revenger, Masquerade[U]/Venomous Breath Dragon[U]/Black Sage Charon[U])**

"Now, you left yourself with two cards in your hand last turn," informed Zane calmly. "Those two had to have been the draw trigger and the critical trigger you got in Gancelot's Twin Drive. In Gold Dragon's Twin Drive you revealed Liberator of Royalty, Phallon and Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion."

**(Liberator of Royalty, Phallon- No Trigger)**

**(Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion- No Trigger)**

"That means that you can only guard for 30000 shield points, including your intercepts. With that level of power you can't protect yourself from what's coming. So that means..." He paused to look Mark straight in the eye, all of his previous goofy joy replaced by a calm seriousness, a slightly intimidating transition. "Final Turn!"

The others let out gasps as they heard him speak, surprised by his bluntness and his change in personality.

"Break Ride! Come forth, Labyrinth Revenger, Arawn!"

_Mordred was enveloped in violet flames that were cleaved by a spear of black and blue metal. Standing where Mordred had previously towered was a woman with blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. She was adorned in black armor with blue lines and red marks. She glared at the towering beast across from her, completely unfazed by its immense size._

**(Labyrinth Revenger, Arawn-3:10000)**

"Now, I counter blast one card to activate Mordred's Break Ride ability." Zane flipped a card in his damage zone. "Now, Arawn gains 10000 power and I superior call one Grade 2 or lower unit from my deck and they get an extra 5000 power boost. Come on out, Darkness Revenger, Rugos!"

_Arawn was suddenly encased by an aura of dark energy, empowering her as another figure appeared to her right. He wore black armor with golden spikes emerging like lightning bolts while an orange face plate over his __face, a twisted grin behind it. A red cape flowed out from behind him, waving in the wind. In his right hand he wielded a giant battle axe while a massive red sword was clutched firmly in his left. He too glowed with energy._

**(10000+10000=20000)**

**(Darkness Revenger, Rugos-2:10000+5000=15000)**

"Next, I call Nullity Revenger, Masquerade, along with Sacrilege Revenger, Baal-berith."

_To the Vanguard's left appeared a figure completely encased in a dark blue armor. A cross was sliced in the front of his helm for vision while a face with glowing blue eyes and fangs appeared to be growing out of his chest. In his clawed gauntlet he held a massive blade. Behind the blue warrior came a warrior wearing a strange mixture of European and Japanese armor and riding a mechanical horse. In his hand he swung around a scythe of blue and white energy._

**(Nullity Revenger, Masquerade-2:9000)**

**(Sacrilege Revenger, Baal-berith-1:7000)**

"Now, I activate Baal-berith's ability. By counter blasting one I can give him another 1000 power."

**(7000+1000=8000)**

"Rugos attacks you Vanguard!"

"I guard with Armed Liberator Gwydion, and Blaster Blade intercepts!"

**(10000+5000[x2]=20000)**

_The warrior rushed forward, ready to slash through the dragon's scales. Before he reached the beast, a man wearing blue armor and a red helm formed in motes of light and Blaster Blade moved forward to stand between them. Rugos slashed his way through them but found himself unable to wound the great beast. Growling in frustration, he retreated back towards his own side._

"Now, Branbau boosts Arawn in an attack on your Vanguard!"

**(20000+6000=26000)**

"No guard," said Mark nervously.

"Twin Drive, first check." No light flashed. "No trigger."

**(Koilbau Revenger- No trigger)**

Mark gave a small sigh a relief, glad it wasn't a critical. "Second check," called out Zane as he flipped the card and it gave off a blue flash. "Stand trigger! All effects to Rugos."

**(Awaking Revenger- stand trigger)**

**(15000+5000=20000)**

Mark gasped as Zane turned the card into standing position once more.

_Motes of light flew from Branbau and into Arawn as she charged forward to strike the dragon savagely. As she pulled back, Rugos was enveloped in blue light, restoring his strength._

"Damage trigger check." No light flashed from the corner of the card. "No trigger," informed Mark resignedly as he placed the card into his damage zone.

**(Little Liberator, Marron: no trigger)**

"Now, Baal-berith supports Masquerade as he attacks your Vanguard. Because I have a Revenger Vanguard, Masquerade gets another 3000 power."

**(9000+3000+8000=20000)**

Mark sighed sadly, all of his previous arrogance having been drained from him. "No guard."

_The blue knight charged forth, the horseman sending his energy towards him. The dragon bellowed in pain as the warrior slashed it with his blade before rushing back._

"Damage trigger check," said the boy as he flipped the card. A flash in the corner alerted everyone to the presence of a trigger, but to Mark's disappointment, the flash was yellow. "Critical trigger. I lose."

_The dragon roared in agony as it and all of its companions dispersed into light, leaving only Mark's spirit form to gaze at the force standing triumphantly in front of him. After a moment, even that form vanished from sight._

"That was a great game!" Said Zane happily as he collect the cards, all of his jolliness returning as the dark cloud that had covered him during his last turn cleared. "I think that you might want to shuffle a little better next time though. You don't want all of your triggers getting stuck together at the bottom of your deck like that."

Mark blinked in surprise before nodding uncertainly. "Oh, right. Thanks for the advice."

Zane smiled at him before leaving the table and moving towards the counter where the trio of observers had gathered. "Here's your deck back," he said as he extended the trial deck towards Jonas.

The shopkeeper considered him for a moment before speaking. "You know, I think that deck suits you. Are you sure you don't want to buy it?"

Zane froze before glancing down at it. A mixture of emotions crossed his face, ranging from joy to longing to fear. After his internal debate, he finally pulled the deck back towards himself. He looked the smiling shopkeeper straight in the eye as he spoke.

"I'll take two."

End

Ok, so a couple of things. First off, review! I'd love the feedback. Second, I want to know what you think of the changes because if the support is great enough, I'll redo the first chapter. Lastly, I need some deck lists. I have all of the main character's deck lists, but I don't have enough for many different fights. I'd love the help so send them in! I'll also take them with minor OCs. Most people won't become major, but you never know. If you don't want to take the risk, I'll create a character for them. Thank you for all the help!


End file.
